List of 20th Century Fox films (2000-present)
This is a list of films produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation beginning in 2000. For earlier releases see List of 20th Century Fox films (1935-1999). * In 1993, Nickelodeon forged a 9-year contract with 20th Century Fox to make films until 2003. ** Since 2001 before December 14, 2017, Disney joined the film as a part of a five-picture co-production deal with Fox which also included Lilo & Stitch, Treasure Planet, Stitch! The Movie and Leroy & Stitch. Nevertheless, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures is credited at the open and end of the film. 2000s * Titan A.E. (June 16, 2000) (with David Kirschner Productions and Fox Animation Studios) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius* (December 21, 2001) (distribution only; with Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies) * Kung Pow: Enter the Fist (January 25, 2002) (with O Entertainment) * Minority Report (June 21, 2002) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Cruise/Wagner Productions) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie* (June 28, 2002) (distribution only; with Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies) * Treasure Planet** (November 27, 2002) (international distribution only; with Walt Disney Pictures) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie* (December 20, 2002) (distribution only; with Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Klasky Csupo) * Rugrats Go Wild* (June 13, 2003) (distribution only; with Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Klasky Csupo) (This is the last Paramount Pictures film to be distributed by 20th Century Fox, following Paramount's acquisition by Nickelodeon Movies) * Shark Tale (October 1, 2004) (distribution only; with DreamWorks Animation, Geffen Pictures and Overbrook Entertainment) * Flight of the Phoenix (December 17, 2004) (with Davis Entertainment) * Everyone's Hero (September 15, 2006) (with IDT Entertainment, Arc Productions and Dan Krech Productions) * Silk (September 14, 2007) (distribution only, with New Line Cinema, Picturehouse and Fandango) * Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (June 24, 2008) (with The Curiosity Company and Rough Draft Studios) 2010s * Tooth Fairy (January 22, 2010) (with Walden Media, Mayhem Pictures, Blumhouse Productions and Dune Entertainment) * X-Men: First Class (June 3, 2011) (with Dune Entertainment, Marvel Entertainment, Bad Hat Harry Productions, The Donners Company and Ingenious Film Partners) * Teen Titans: The Movie (April 13, 2012) (distribution only; with Warner Bros. Pictures and DC Comics) * A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (December 21, 2012) (distribution only; with StudioCanal and nWave Pictures) * The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex (March 13, 2013) (with Fox Kids Worldwide, It's a Laugh Productions and Saban Entertainment) * The Wrath of Vajra (March 18, 2014) (USA distribution only; with Well Go USA Entertainment, Media Asia Group, Kylin Films, Ningxia Film Group Corporation, Media Asia Film, China Film Group, Huaming Star and Soulpower) * The Book of Life (October 17, 2014) (with Reel FX Creative Studios) * Victor Frankenstein (November 25, 2015) (with Di Bonaventura Pictures, Davis Entertainment, Sunswept Entertainment, TSG Entertainment and Skylark Productions) * Bounty Hunters (July 1, 2016) (international distribution only; with Mingyi Pictures Studio, Union Investment Partners, Harmonious Entertainment, Le Vision Pictures, Pegasus Motion Pictures and Starhaus Entertainment) * Ice Age: Collision Course (July 22, 2016) (with Blue Sky Studios) * The Taking of Tiger Mountain (December 16, 2016) (USA theatrical distribution only with Distribution Workshop; co-production with Bona Film Group, Huaxia Film Distribution, August First Film Studio, Wanda Media, China Movie Channel, Heyi Pictures and DreamSky Film) * Hidden Figures (December 25, 2016) (with Chernin Entertainment) * Long Way North (May 26, 2017) (USA theatrical distribution only; with Lionsgate, Sacrebleu Productions, Maybe Movies, France 3 Cinéma, Nørlum, Société des Producteurs de Cinéma et de Télévision, Agence Nationale de Gestion Des Oeuvres Audiovisuelles, Europe Créative Media, Région Alsace, Region Aquitaine, La Région Lorraine, Poitou Charentes Cinéma, Départemental de la Charente, Canal+, Ciné+, France Télévisions, Danish Film Institute, Copenhagen Film Fund, Marmitafilms, Colfiloisirs, Gras Savoye, TV5Monde and Diaphana Distribution and Saban International) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (June 2, 2017) (distribution only; with DreamWorks Animation) (This is the last DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by 20th Century Fox, following DreamWorks's acquisition by Universal Pictures) * Zhong Kui: Snow Girl and the Dark Crystal (June 23, 2017) (USA theatrical distribution only; with Desen International Media, Beijing Enlight Pictures, Wanda Media, Village Roadshow Pictures Asia, Warner Bros. Pictures and K Pictures) * Ben Tennyson: Eternity Part I (July 14, 2017) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Valhalla Motion Pictures, Man of Action Entertainment, Mirage Studios, Dong Woo Animation, Santo Domingo Animation, Ithrax Producciones, DC Comics, Rick and Morty LLC., The Curiosity Company, Focus on the Family and Franklin Entertainment) * The Brink (November 23, 2017) (USA theatrical & international distribution only; with Sun Entertainment Culture, iQiyi Motion Pictures, YL Entertainment and Sil-Metropole Organisation) * Ben Tennyson: Eternity Part II (October 27, 2017) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Valhalla Motion Pictures, Man of Action Entertainment, Mirage Studios, Dong Woo Animation, Santo Domingo Animation, Ithrax Producciones, DC Comics, Rick and Morty LLC., The Curiosity Company, Focus on the Family and Franklin Entertainment) * Ben Tennyson vs. Jet Goshi: When Worlds Collide (December 15, 2017) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Valhalla Motion Pictures, Man of Action Entertainment, Mirage Studios, Dong Woo Animation, Santo Domingo Animation, Ithrax Producciones, DC Comics, Rick and Morty LLC., The Curiosity Company, Toho, Splash Entertainment, Focus on the Family and Franklin Entertainment) * Triple Trouble (December 15, 2017) (distribution only; with Kinepolis Film Distribution, il Luster Films, Vivi Film, Netherlands Film Fund, CoBo Fund, Anikey Animation, Shadow Markup Animation and Saban International) * Sahara (December 22, 2017) (distribution only; with StudioCanal) (This is the first film to be wide release in theaters after the Netflix release) * The Post (December 22, 2017) (USA distribution only; with DreamWorks Pictures, Reliance Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, Pascal Pictures and Star Thrower Entertainment) * Digimon: The Movie 2 (October 5, 2018) (distribution only; with Lionsgate, Fox Kids Movies, Toei Animation, Industrial Light & Magic and Saban Films) (This is the first anime film to be using added visual effects) * Widows (November 16, 2018) (distribution only; with Film4, See-Saw Films and Lammas Park Productions) * Dragon Ball Super: Broly (January 16, 2019) (distribution only with Funimation Films; produced by Shadow Markup Animation and Toei Animation) * Alita: Battle Angel (February 14, 2019) (with Lightstorm Entertainment and TSG Entertainment) (Last film that released by 20th Century Fox as a standalone studio and distributor) * Breakthrough (April 17, 2019) (with Franklin Entertainment) (First film from 20th Century Fox to be released as a label of Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) * Dark Phoenix (June 7, 2019) (with Marvel Entertainment and The Donners Company) (First film in the X-Men film series to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) * The New Mutants (August 2, 2019) (with Marvel Entertainment and Sunswept Entertainment) (Final film in the X-Men film series to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures before being rebooted Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Spies in Disguise (September 13, 2019) (with Blue Sky Studios and Chernin Entertainment) (First film from Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animation to be released as a label of Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) * Terminator: Dark Fate (November 1, 2019) (international distribution only; with Paramount Pictures, Skydance Media, Lightstorm Entertainment and Tencent Pictures) * Ben Tennyson: Secret Origins - Human Harvest (November 22, 2019) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Man of Action Entertainment, Mirage Studios, Dong Woo Animation, Shin-Ei Animation, Santo Domingo Animation, Ithrax Producciones, DC Comics, Ricky and Morty LLC., The Curiosity Company, Toei Animation, Focus on the Family and Franklin Entertainment) 2020s * Free Guy (July 3, 2020) (with Hollywood Touchstone Releasing and 21 Laps Entertainment) * Ben Tennyson V: Quest for the Treasure (August 13, 2020) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Man of Action Entertainment, Mirage Studios, Dong Woo Animation, Shin-Ei Animation, Santo Domingo Animation, Ithrax Producciones, DC Comics, Ricky and Morty LLC., The Curiosity Company, Toei Animation, Focus on the Family, Franklin Entertainment and Saban Films) * Magic: The Gathering (January 16, 2021) (with Allspark Pictures and Wizards of the Coast) * Ben Tennyson VI: The Vampire Strikes Back (April 14, 2021) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Man of Action Entertainment, Mirage Studios, Dong Woo Animation, Shin-Ei Animation, Rick and Morty LLC., The Curiosity Company, Toei Animation, Focus on the Family, Franklin Entertainment and Saban Films) * The Legend of Ben Tennyson (August 5, 2021) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Man of Action Entertainment, Mirage Studios, Dong Woo Animation, Shin-Ei Animation, Santo Domingo Animation, Ithrax Producciones, DC Comics, Rick and Morty LLC., The Curiosity Company, Toei Animation, Focus on the Family, Franklin Entertainment and Saban Films) * Ben Tennyson VI: Infinity Crusade (August 12, 2022) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Man of Action Entertainment, Mirage Studios, Dong Woo Animation, Shin-Ei Animation, Santo Domingo Animation, Ithrax Producciones, DC Comics, Rick and Morty LLC., The Curiosity Company, Toei Animation, Focus on the Family, Franklin Entertainment and Saban Films) * Crashhopper XVII: The Quest for Hope (December 16, 2022) (USA theatrical distribution only; with Warner Bros. Pictures, Man of Action Entertainment, Mirage Studios, Dong Woo Animation, Shin-Ei Animation, Santo Domingo Animation, Ithrax Producciones, DC Comics, Rick and Morty LLC., The Curiosity Company, Fox Kids Movies, Toei Animation and Saban Entertainment) TBA * Spore (with Blue Sky Studios, Electronic Arts and Maxis)